Withering Violet
by Angel Kia
Summary: The group enter a mysterious desterted villiage 2nd Part of Withering Violet, and Sanzo's haunted by unforgiving deamons. How will they cope? OO please read i suck at the summeries ¬¬
1. Prologue

Hiya! Angel Kia here, hope you like this fanfic, as it's my first Saiyuki one

This parts just the prologue,and hopefully ill have chappie 1 up soon

plays with sanzo and gojyo plush dolls

GOJYO DOLL HUGS HIM :LOVE!

sanzo doll dies XX

Sanzo doll: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! melts into a pool of nothingnessisumisum...

noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I am honestly too lazy to own anything,... dont belive me, ask my friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Withering Violet

Prologue

"Shut up, Shut up! SHUT UP!"Sanzo roared, his face starting to match his deep purple eyes as he flung his head back towards the passagers at the back of the jeep, the two lads freezing in terror at the monks vengful face. Goku whimpered slightly, a playing card perched between his lips, his mouth shaking violently; causeing it to flutter down,as his mouth gaped open petrified.The hand that grasped his face loosened and Gojyo slowly felt himself back-away his wave of red hair moving as he did so, his right eye twitching, arm grasping the monkey's shoulder tightly as they edged away.

"ITS BEEN FOUR HOURS OF BLOODY HELL!"Sanzo shouted, grasping his mop of hair within his hands, "I've threatened, strangled, swore, shot at and still you two idiots dont get the message! Next stop Im going to kill you both!"

"Sanzo please your blood pressure..." Hakkai smiled weakly, forcing an hummed happy-go-lucky tune into his head to try and block out the squabbling in the back, "Just dont-let-it-get-to-you..." he laughed half heartedly, " hum tee dum te doo..."

"Geez lighten up Sanzo.." Gojyo muttered, the monkey boy nodding fiercly in agrreement,

"Yeah Sanzo dont be such a party pooper!"

"THATS IT!... GET OUT!" Sanzo roared, standing upright on the seats of the jeep, rising his foot and kicking it hard at the two. There were a loud number of screams and curses as they hit the ground, mainly Gojyo complaining the a 'stupid monkey ' had fallen on him.

"However annoying they indeed are, might there be another reason to why you're..." he paused blinking thoughtfuly, imaging that if he said the wrong thing, he too may be kicked out of the jeep. "...More foul tempered today?"

Sanzo growled , lifting an arm and resting it on the dashboard as he fumbled with a battered ciggerette packet.Blond hair falling infront on his sullen face, eyes narrowed as his flicked his lighter, lighting the smooth roll of tabacco and placing it betwen his lips. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Hakkai noticed it was shaking slightly, his green eyes flicking quickly back to Sanzos gaze in order to not let the monk know he had seen it. "...it's...nothing" he groaned wearily.

"Well... whatever this nothing you please tone the violence down to your normal level? If you hit them any more im afraid it will most probally cause them severe damage and make them worse..."

"...There's a pleasant thought,... worse than usual..."

"YOU DAMN SADIST, THAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! I CAN UNDERSTAND THE MONKEY BUT WHY ME!"

"STOP CALLING ME MONKEY, KAPPA!"

"MONKEY,MONKEY, MONKEY!"

"KAPPA, KAPPA, KAPPA!"

"MONKEY WHO ANT REACHED PUBERTY!"

"KAPPA WHO CANT SWIM!"

Sanzo sucked the cigerrette deeply, wincing as he closed his eyes with the drag slowly, then finally allowed the smoke to be blown out of his mouth as he sighed. The dark smoke hanging around him, like his mood as he glanced at Hakkai who was biting his lip an slightly menceing smile to his face.

"I hate kids.." Sanzo muttered.

"I do belive anyone would if they compaired them to those two. It's how you raise them that helps with how they turn out.."

"Then what the hell raised them?"

"I shudder to think"

"I BET YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT GIRLS ARE FOR!"

"YEAH I DO, THEY COOK FOOD!"

"YOUR SUCH A STUPID APE, WHY DONT YOU GO FIND A NICE TWIG AND EAT BUGS!"

"CAUSE THEY DUN TASTE NICE THATS WHY YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"Shall i stop the jeep for them?"Hakkai asked quietly, glancing towards Sanzo who smiled ...slightly.

"No... go faster" he smirked, the tabacco wad sliding to the side of his mouth, "...and make sure they're running..."

"BASTARDS! FUCK YOU BALDY!""

"WHAAAAA... SANZO YOURE MEAN, DONT LEAVE ME WITH GOJYO!"

"YOU'D RATHER BE WITH HIM!"

There was a long pause.

"...HAKKAI IM HUNGRY! PLEASE WAIT! "

"I HOPE YOU TWO LOVERS HAVE A GOOD TIME TOGETHER!"

"Ill kill them both, with my hands..." The priest muttered gently,closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "And if they wake me up, ill do it there and then..." He turned his body to one side as he tried to nap. Hakkai smiling knowingly as his looked at him for a moment with bright emerald eyes and then at the two running behind then out to the mirror. He sighed,it was going to be a normal day.

They had left the village of Noami about a week ago and had been told by the villagers that they would reach the nearby town within two days. Of course Gojyo and Goku's consant argueing didnt exactly help the situation at hand, and the fact that the map had been torn to shreds after they bikered who would be the 'leader' had slowed them down and Sanzo's mood had deteriated with each passing day mostly due to it. However Hakkai had not been to this part of the country before,it was Sanzo with neither map or guide in hand guiding them.He seemed to know the area well, too well in fact yet as reason why they were there had not really been spoken about. He had said somthing about someone he needed to talk to, and something he needed to see. Yet Hakkai's better jugement of Sanzo told him to ask no questions as it was well known that the monk did not like his business known or discussed.Yet even without asking Hakkai could see that some sort of dread and pain drew ever closer in the monks eyes and body language and that the place they would eventually turn up at would not be a happy one. At least he was prepared, he thought,he didnt exactly know much about Sanzo, as out of the four of them Sanzo was less likely to talk about such personal things. Gojyo and Goku hadn't even asked were they were heading, and Hakkai assumed that they thought they were just traveling again. He smiled weakly it must be so nice to be so carefree. His eye's flickering back to Sanzo who was breathing quietly, appering sound asleep, and he shifted Jeep's gears as it slowed down, the running of tired feet drawing up close.

".Ha ...Haa...Hakkai -" Gojyo gasped panting, the man raising a finger to his lips at the two who nodded, quietly climbing into the back of the jeep. Goku yawning loudly as he plonked his head on Gojyo's stomach as the kappa scilently ranted. Hakkai smiled, starting up Jeep again.

"Sucker.." Sanzo muttered, his one eye opening lazily, "I would of let them run"

"Well you are a nobhead-" started Gojyo, scilenced by a gunshot fired a bit to close to his head as he would of liked. He groaned, lowering his head in defeat realising the Goku was drooling over his lap were he was sleeping.,the little monkey rubbed his nose as he snored, a hungry grin spread across his chibi face.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME CHIMP!" He cried rolling the numb body off him, the boy still sound asleep as he hit the floor of the jeep.

"Meat...cakes..."He mumbled curling into a small ball, "...fish"

"Argh.." Gojyo cried a trail of slimy wet drool running down his leg," ah fucking crap"

"Serves you right" Sanzo said grinning, "Now it looks like you messed yourself"

"WHA-"

"Oh my..." Hakkai said suddenly, a wave of surprise over his tired face.Green eyes widening as he stood slightly up, a smile spreading over his lips.Over the distance, through the pale green trees the heads of wooden houses could be made out, steam arising from the chimmenys."A town!" he cired.

"Alright! Maybe with some chicks!" Gojyo grinned.

"Food..." Goku snored

"And a room to myself" Sanzo muttered.

"Yes indeed..." Hakkai smiled gently. Rubbing his eyes meekly, "... it seems like a nice place to stay..."

---------

DRAMATIC DRUMROLL

ENTER THE DANCING MONKEYS

YAY O MONKEY MAGIC!

TO BE CONTINUED!...HOPEFULLY.


	2. Chapter One Lack of Sleep

_A/N bows thank you for the reviews! and I'm sorrie its taken so long.. i lost my Internet cable... ----knows she is a complete baka saru! YAY I AM A GOKU! sprouts funky hair and eats buns this is the life..._

_Oh yes thank you kind readers who email me and inspire me to get off my big-fat-butt... your love is so deep it burns... XX_

_Onward!_

_oh yeah listen to what im saying... i suck! which means i own noubt! nothing! ZILCH! ...boo hooo! ;;_

_ah if only..._

_**----**_

**Chapter One : Lack-of-Sleep**

**----**

Silence.

A cool wind whipped across the road around the jeep and followed through down the street as it carried an empty piece of paper within its clutches.The silence had lingered for Sanzo's as long as Sanzo's temper usually remained; a good four hours, causing the chill in the air. Goku shivered, clutching his arms together as he ducked behind the seats in front, brown hair blowing in the breeze. He sniffed loudly, looking towards an equally anticipated Gojyo, who's expression seemed somewhat of frustration; as he had not seen any women, nor anyone beside the ugly buggers around him for the good ten minutes they had driven through this corpse of a town.O occasionally the kappa, grunted, trying to look calm, but the amount of smokes he has reaped had taken told a different story; frustration.Sanzo on the other hand, was sitting calm in the front seat, eyes closed as if sleeping, a few times one had lazily opened to see if they were going in the right direction but that was the most movement he had made.Goku frowned, realising that his head was not hurting as much as usual as the grumpy monk had not hit him at all today.

Hakkai smiled wearily. Jeep grinding to a halt. The words 'Bar' were simple enough for them to understand. Naturally Gojyo was the first out.

"Hey Heidi hey!" Gojyo shouted , kicking the door open with a heavy foot, "Ladies come to papa!...or not"

His crimson eyes widened suddenly, moving around the contents of the so called,bar. The room itself was empty, the chair and tables perfectly allined and the bar open and seemingly ready for business. Yet there appeared to be no-one else in the room, he frowned striding over to the bar sticking his head through the counter and looking down it,

"Hey is anyone there?... i could do with a frickin' drink!"

"wha... were is every buddy?" Goku suddenly asked appearing behind him, Gojyo turning to look at him and then at the other two who had followed him inside. The kappa grinned broadly, ruffling then slapping the boy's head,

"...Took one look of you and ran.."he muttered,grinning at the boy's complaining. "ah well, looks like it's self service"

"Gojyo i don't think you should..."

"why? damn bar keep ant around, an' I'm thirsty damn it. I'll pay him when he shows up, if he shows up i guess."

"get me one"

"Get one yourself priest , you have arms and legs" A gunshot. "Ah crap..alright ill bloody get you one!"

"um... isn't this a town?Aren't they supposed to be with people?" Goku mumbled ignoring the screams of Gojyo that were all too familiar.

Hakkai nodded in quiet agreement. "It is quite strange.."

"i like it... no idiots around to piss me off"

"i suppose there is that"

belch "good shit"

"Hey Gojyo is there any thin' to eat round there?"

The redhead shuffled his long frame bending around the side of the bar, crimson eyes blinking into the darkness of a drawer. He sighed. "uh..there's some beans"

A short pause, perhaps Goku's brain was gaining some kind of lag at what he had just said. Gojyo's eyes widening not at the hyperness of the usually correct formula Monkey + Food Insanity, but somehow maturity.

This was short lived.

"YAY BEANS!" Goku cried waving his hands up into the air, Ina innocent child-like fashion. Sanzo shuddered,clicking his gun, the gentle words of Hakkai whispering at him not to kill their young companion.

"Little things please little minds..." Sanzo muttered glaring.

"you say summit Sanzo?"

"nope"

"Oh okay...but something smells funny" Goku paused nose twitching, his mouth full of beans.A slightly worrying purple colour from what should be gold.

Gojyo smirked. "Don't look at me, i blame Sanzo"

"shut it kappa"

"I mean this place, it smells, like...nobody lives here anymore"

"i get that aura too, i wonder why?" Hakkai muttered.

Gojyo plopped himself down on a empty chair. Soft satin cushioning his behind.He lifted his legs up from the floor onto the table. "Maybe they went crazy and gave up drinking.."

"i think it's called saving your health..."Hakkai smiled winking at his red-headed Friend.

"yeah.. that ...shit"

"hmmm.. maybe the owner has gone out for the night, maybe we should take advantage of this situation and rest in the rooms upstairs. We can explain to the owner comes back"

"Yeah..i guess, hm? whats wrong Sanzo? you've gone... paler"

"None of your damn business, I'm going to sleep.Wake me.Die" The monk muttered turning toward a stairway, slipping his gun back into his robes. The soft golden hair swaying in his wrath. The coolness of his words causing even Goku's face to drop in a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

There was something different about Sanzo, something darker. Goku had noticed it long before the others. Little things, such as his posture, tone and even smell had chanced.Priest Sanzo was troubled. More than usual.But Goku knew that even asking his friend what was wrong would probably be answered only in a bullet to his head.Sanzo wasn't the type of guy to talk about such deep personal things, like a wounded animal, he was better left alone to heal.

Sanzo probably didn't realise how much the three moron's downstairs were concerned. Yet neither one was willing to admit it.Pride is always a burden.

--

"damn..." Sanzo wheezed hands tracing the all too familiar carvings of the hallway, fingertips drawing over the carefully carved flowers and fine oak panelling. Forehead creasing together from strain and tiredness.He was shattered, weary and down right dog tired. He hadn't told anyone, but he hadn't slept for three nights. and the price of this was taking his toll.

He couldn't feel his legs that well either. Which annoyed the hell out of him. The feeling of being weak and pathetic like some girl echoing in his masculine mind.Fainting, however inevitable it seemed would not be the fucking option.Fist clenching in turn, pulling him up straight.

He was afraid. so very afraid.

Afraid that if he closed his eyes and went into the natural bliss, the closest you can get to heaven while air is still in your lungs, the demonic images would return.

**_# ...help...h-elp me... i ...i don't want... STOP IT! #_**

He paused waving, a smile clenching his face in a vice. It was becoming normal. These screams. They would turn him insane. It wouldn't be long.

**_#...# wheezing_**

This wasn't normal. not for a priest. not for anyone.Talking to the Heavens would be idiotic. Talking to the idiots would mean humiliation.Yet somehow he craved for someone to speak to about this... demon.And how to make it disappear.

That's if he didn't kill himself first.

Don't get him wrong, there had been many night were he had placed the gun to his head. Waiting for hat gentle breeze to tip him over the edge.

(Expect what had been was a sleeping Goku who accident swung his fist out at Sanzo, causing his pillow to hit him at the back of the head and the gun out of his hand... but Sanzo wasn't complaining.Such pain had been inflicted the following morning. Such cruelty to the monkey.)

_**# ...# wheezing**_

Sanzo's legs wobbled, eyes gleaming over from what he furiously demanded was lack of sleep.Cursing as he caught himself. He paused. Was madness setting in? or was it that the voice seemed louder? For a moment he wavered. Silence again filling the air around him. Sick formed in his mouth and he glared furiously at the floor to stop it from coming up on him.

**_# AHHHH! #_**

"What the fuck is that noise!" Came a voice from downstairs; Gojyo. he scrambling of a monkey and Hakkai following him.Sanzo's neck snapping upward down the length of the hallways, legs suddenly moving into rapid lengths.He was running. Unsure and unclear as to why, but he was. The sound buzzing in his ears, the voice, the screams.

If he could find it, he could shut it up.

His gun was loaded.

-------------------

Rating will go up my friends! alas i am writing a dark fic indeed! OO

Thanks to all who have send me emails.All have been noted


End file.
